Férias!
by mondayblues
Summary: Oneshot. Férias animam todos e em especial Sirius. Mas James parece irritado. Por que será? MWPP. R&R.


Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, apenas a história, a inspiração e as férias. E quem é que precisa de mais alguma coisa?!

**Férias!**

"FÉRIAS", ele gritou ainda mais animado do que o normal, "Férias, Jamesito, Férias!"

"O que você disse?", o outro garoto perguntou visivelmente emburrado.

"Férias...?!", Sirius disse levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, "Nunca ouviu falar desta palavra magnífica, sensacional e tão absurdamente sexy?!"

"Não, a outra coisa que você disse.", James falou ainda bravo com o amigo.

"Que outra coisa que eu disse, Jamesito? Pirou, foi?!", ele perguntou confuso e seriamente considerando a saúde mental de seu amigo, mesmo que na posição que se encontrava (só de cueca e pulando pelas camas de seu quarto como um retardado) ele, sinceramente, não tivesse a menor moral para julgar a saúde mental de ninguém.

"Isso. Você acabou de dizer, de novo! Repete, se você for homem.", James disse e postou-se em uma posição de luta com seus punhos defendendo seu rosto.

"Jamesito, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando.", Sirius retrucou balançando a cabeça.

"Vamos! Vem se você é homem.", e James começou a dar saltinhos e passos rápidos dando socos no ar.

"19h47, James Potter (conhecido como Jamesito e/ou Prongs) parece estar visivelmente abalado e agitado. Pula de um lado para o outro e parece estar no meio de um ritual de acasalamento. Influência de drogas? Álcool? Necessária medicação.", Sirius murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto fingia ser um médico gravando suas hipóteses sobre o estado de seu amigo. Pausou o gravador imaginário e suspirou, "Eu sempre soube que isso ocorreria um dia desses. Mas justo antes das férias, Jamesito?!"

"Tá aí, falou de novo! Vamos Sirius, vai para de falar isso ou vai me enfrentar como um homem!", James disse passando a se aproximar de Sirius e dar socos a um milímetro de seu rosto, "Você é um homem ou é um rato?!"

Ligando seu gravador imaginário novamente Sirius disse: "Jamesito parece ter se esquecido da masculinidade do seu amigo e também que o ilustre Dr. Sirius Black toma a forma de um lindo, mas temível cachorro. E não a de um rato como seu outro amigo, Pettigrew. Câmbio."

POW! E finalmente James conseguiu acertar um soco no rosto de Sirius com tal força e precisão que ele caiu no chão.

"Qual o seu problema, Jamesito? Por que tanta violência no seu coração?", Sirius perguntou aborrecido, mas tentando mostrar-se calmo, "Conta tudo pro Dr. Black, Jamesito. Não se preocupe, ninguém tá tentando te machucar, Jamesito."

POW! Sirius levou outro soco no seu rosto. "Ai! Seu desgraçado. Socorro o Jamesito quer me matar! Estupro!", Sirius começou a berrar muito alto para chamar a atenção de seus amigos que estavam tomando banho ou fazendo lição no Salão Comunal da Grifinória., "SOCORRO!"

James continuou a perseguir Sirius enquanto dava socos e chutes no ar. Sirius corria e pulava de uma cama pra outra com uma expressão de terror enquanto tentava segurar sua cueca para que esta não caísse.

"O que é que vocês dois estão fazendo?", perguntou Lupin entrando no quarto preocupado e aborrecido.

Sem qualquer resposta a não ser grunhidos e mordidas de James e gemidos e berros agudos de Sirius enquanto corria desesperadamente, Lupin teve de separá-los enquanto os segurava pela gola da camiseta ou pelos cabelos, no caso de Sirius.

"Agora, alguém me explica. O que é que vocês tão fazendo?", disse ele separando as sílabas muito bem para que eles pudessem compreende-lo.

"É tudo culpa dele!", os dois disseram e apontaram um para o outro.

"Argh...", Lupin deu um pedal na cabeça de cada um. "Agora. Um de cada vez vai me explicar. James você primeiro."

"Foi o seguinte o Sirius começou a pular pelas camas como um débil mental fazendo um striptease e de repente ele me chamou _daquilo_. _Daquilo_, acredita?! E eu fiquei enfurecido e parti pra cima dele, mas como ele é um frutinha, ele saiu por aí correndo e berrando como uma garotinha!"

Lupin olhou para Sirius com uma cara de interrogação. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter entendido o que James queria dizer com o _"daquilo"_.

"Aham...", Lupin disse tentando se fazer de entendido, "E você Sirius o que tem a dizer a respeito?"

"Bom, eu estava feliz, é férias, afinal. Comecei a dançar delicadamente pelo quarto enquanto exibia meu corpo delicioso. Eu falo por Jamesito que é férias e pum! Ele ficou puto comigo. Não é culpa minha que ele tá de TPM.", Sirius explicou.

"Tá vendo. Ele começou tudo de novo.", James disse nervoso.

"Tudo o que?", os outros dois perguntaram.

"Me chamou _daquilo_.", James disse tentando dar um peteleco no Sirius mas conseguindo atingir apenas o ar.

Lupin também começou a ficar meio preocupado com o amigo, mas como dizem "o médico mandou não contrariar". "Sim, que tal a gente esquecer esse episódio, eim?!", obtendo como resposta alguns grunhidos e um barulho que ele teve a impressão que era um peido.

Sirius se animou instantaneamente esquecendo-se até mesmo de seus machucados e voltou a cantarolar. James continuou irritado e para anima-lo um pouco, Lupin disse:

"Ah, relaxa. É férias, Jamesito!"

POW!

**ººº**

A/N: Férias me inspiram, me animam, me renovam, me descansam, me alegram. E sim, elas são MUITO sexy.

Para quem não entendeu o problema do James não são as férias e sim, o lindo apelido dele: Jamesito (vindo de Jamesie, em inglês).

Oneshots animadas não são meu ponto forte, mas espero que não tenha sido muito ruim, de qualquer jeito! Não tinha como escrever uma oneshot angst quando eu estou tão feliz assim, né?!

_Review, por favor!_ É você mesmo, que acabou de ler isso aqui. Não custa nada escrever uma ou duas linhas me dizendo sua opinião.


End file.
